


Cuter Than Me

by foxxick



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Gender Non-Conforming Kanji, Kanji is better than Rise with makeup and she's a teeny bit peeved, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, but it can def read as romantic so i'm tagging it as such lol, tbh I see this as platonic and Rise just likes to mess with Kanji to get a reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxick/pseuds/foxxick
Summary: Originally a tumblr prompt; Kanji gets his makeup done by Rise.
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Cuter Than Me

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt (from Anonymous): Kanji x Rise, Rise dressing up Kanji in a dress and make up, he feels pretty. We stan a gnc king. Romantic or platonic, either is fine!

"Kanji, would you _please_ stay still? You're gonna make the line all wonky," Rise whined, taking hold of his painted cheeks.

He wiggled out of her grip, and smeared his foundation, if Rise's expression was anything to go by. "You're takin' too damn long, I'm gettin' antsy..."

When he'd asked Rise to help with his makeup, she'd rushed over, excited to have an excuse to bust out her new palette. As usual, it was a little too heavy – at least for his own tastes – but there was no stopping Rise once she had her bag open. No amount of complaining would change her mind.

Rise tapped his nose with the end of the pencil, "Yeah, well beauty is pain and all that, so shut up and let me work!" She sat back on her heels and made a face that Kanji took to mean that she had ultimately failed to match his eyeliner wings. "Eh, it's good enough."

"Good enough?" Kanji reached for the compact mirror, flipping it open to see Rise's handiwork. It wasn't quite as bold as it had been during the beauty pageant, but the shimmery blue eyeshadow certainly did make his eyes pop. What _was_ drawn above his eye wasn't bad – the line was smooth – but she hadn't finished it, stopping about three quarters of the way through. "Lemme see that, I'll fix it."

Rise relinquished the pencil, and Kanji dug for the sharpener, finding it amongst the discarded makeup wipes from Rise's other attempts.

He handed the small mirror to Rise, who held it open for him as he carefully drew on one of the most perfect wings he'd ever managed. Satisfied with the result, he looked up at her and grinned.

She couldn't hold back her laughter after seeing how pleased he was. "Aww, no fair! You can't be better than me at _everything_!"

"You've just gotta stop trying to one-up me. You do your own makeup every day, so it's just uh, y'know, whaddaya call it... that thing you feel when you're worried about doin' stuff in front of people." He traded the eyeliner pencil for a tube of tinted lip-gloss that was much more his shade than the deep red she usually chose for him.

"Performance anxiety?" Rise snorted, amused at the idea of being nervous about doing a friend's makeup, but not during a literal performance in front of thousands of people. "Nah, I'm _waaaay_ over that. Face it Kanji, you're just a master makeup artist. Maybe I should bring you along when my hiatus ends, you'd give the professionals a run for their money."

She saw her chance while Kanji was lost in thought to snatch the lip-gloss from his hand. He made a noise of annoyance, but Rise shushed him, applying the gloss to her own lips and giving a dramatic smack for good measure.

Kanji held his hand out for the tube, but Rise had other plans, leaning forward and planting a kiss against his mouth. He shot back in surprise, and she was able to see the result, feeling a little like she'd just been de-blindfolded after a game of pin the tail on the donkey.

"I missed," she informed him, looking into Kanji's wide eyes with amusement. She'd aimed a bit too high, and had gotten lip-gloss mostly under his nose. If his face hadn't been caked with foundation, Rise had no doubt he would have been blushing furiously, but as it stood, she could only see the tips of his ears turning pink.

He was talented _and_ adorable, with a certain charm that couldn't be manufactured; if she wasn't careful he might even surpass her as the cutest one in Inaba.


End file.
